


Weep Not For The Memories

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse by medical staff, Angst, Doctor/Patient, Ficlet, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Andre Ramao recognizes his lost husband in the new world.
Relationships: Andre Ramao/David Ramao
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	Weep Not For The Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet inspired by the fact that the husband of the statement giver from "Lost and Found" was also called David.

When Andre sees the doctor's eyes, he knows.

"Darling," he breathes, lunging forward before the nurses catch him, "darling, it's me."

"Darling," he croaks upon being dragged down the corridors, while the doctor follows and watches, "I've missed you so much. They told me that you didn't exist, that I was always alone. I told them to go to hell."

"Darling," he cries as he's forced into the straight jacket, struggling and trying to reach out for his husband, his beloved, "the vase, it took everything, but I remember every single thing about you. The day we met, our first kiss, your face. This is not your face, where is your face? Let me see _you_."

"Darling," he pleads as the doctor comes to sit by his side, as the doctor cups his cheek with a hand that is both strange and achingly familiar, "I love you so much. I never once stopped."

"That's nice." David smiles at him, extending his hand and opening his palm. "Take your pills."


End file.
